Threads of Words
by shuusetsu
Summary: Dying, Takahiro had begged his partner to search for his younger brother. However, Usami Akihiko didn't know that the boy he was searching for after nine years was the next person he was ordered to kill. And a fan fiction written by a faceless teenager would just make things more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**╂╂╂╂╂╂ The Fan Fiction ╂╂╂╂╂╂**

* * *

"Can you hear me? Takahiro..." he begged as he swallowed his painful cry watching his unrequited love die before him.

It was pitch dark. No moon, no stars, not even a single cry of a bird or a bark of a canine anywhere. It was just the darkness of a coming death that enveloped the two of them.

"Gomen...I acted on impulse..." as the man laying on moist ground talked with the last of his strenght, blood oozed from his lips.

"Don't talk anymore man, I'll take you to the hospital...hang on..." with all his determination not to show his own wavering, his lavender eyes grew severely red from stopping shameful tears from showing. He tried to pull Takahiro up on his feet but Takahiro refused to do it.

"I always thought that this job is going to kill me one day..." a voice of someone going into flashback filled the silence. "Can you look for my brother?"

The dry midnight air whispered sadness and death into the silverhaired man's being. He was like a white fox in mourning as he watched the man he loved behind shadows fade away.

"Brother?" Fine silver brows knitted into confusion. That was news to him.

Weak hands moved from his side to his neck where a locket has been dangling. "That's my brother and I...please look for him..."

_Bastard don't talk like you're sure of dying._..His lavender eyes darted at the small, diamond shaped locket that his bestfriend and his secret love has been offering. He pushed open the button and showed him a picture of a happy memory from a long time ago.

"Are you kidding me? This is practically a picture of an infant!"

"He's turning nine this year...He has the deepest green eyes in the world...my brother...doesn't look like me at all..." more blood dripped down the side of his face. He was smiling towards the hopeless sky with eyes that couldn't see anymore.

Smiling forcefully, the man soaked with his friend's blood cupped Takahiro's face with shaking hands. "Takahiro..."

"I wonder why I became like this? I've always wanted to work in an office...who knew I will turn out to be a hired killer..."laughing a painful laugh, dying as he was, Takahiro tried to reach his friend's face in the shadows. "Sorry...my brother...carries something he shouldn't..."

"Takahiro...we can look for him together!"

"I like the sound of that..."

"We can stil-"

"Tell him I'm sorry..."

Not wanting to admit it, he knew already right away that bringing his friend to the hospital wouldn't do him any good. Takahiro was beyond salvation. Usami Akihiko could only pretend he was strong and willful as he clutched Takahiro's hands.

"His name? What's his name?! I'll look for him! Damn it..."

"He's..."

"What?"

Takahiro . AlphaRed, last name unknown, cause of death; multiple bullet wounds on the chest while on the job. Usami Akihiko was left alone with a dead partner and a promise to look for someone with only a baby picture whose name he didn't even know.

* * *

There were low whisperings inside the spacious classroom. It was colored in light cream with heavy curtains to cover the heavy sunlight coming from outside. The beams were designed with etchings of angelic faces and figures similar to how roman buildings were designed thousand of years ago.

The faint humming of the airconditioners were mixed with the excited low mutterings of the girls as they waited for their first class for the day.

"Ne, ne...did you see the update last night for 'Lies of the Truth'?" a girl with glossy black hair asked the girl seated before her.

Turning around, a blue eyed girl nodded in a prim and proper way. And suddenly blurted, "YESS! I LOVED THE CURRENT CHAPTER! I ALMOST CHOKED TO TEARS WHEN SHOU WAS LEFT ALONE IN THE HOUSE! OH MY GOOOOOOOOD!"

All heads darted to her direction. She was a very delicate looking girl. Prim and always carried herself properly as the heir of a shipping company. Who knew she was a hardcore fujoshi?

But everyone just let it go with a sigh. Because everyone in that classroom, those who openly admit it and those who did not knew what the morning topic was; Lies of the Truth.

It was a fanfiction of a writer who calls himself or herself "Shousetsu-ka02". The fiction at first didn't gather much attention from the readers of that fiction site. However, eventually, people noticed the story and by words of mouth, became a viral fiction which everyone was waiting in suspence for every update.

"Honestly, I was so sleepy last night I almost passed out at my study table!" the girl who just squealed muttered.

"I know right?" Noda Ayana agreed. A girl from a family of tea ceremony experts. "Why does the author has to update only at 12 midnight? I know I can read it after waking up but I can hardly contain myself waiting!"

"Yeah so in the end, we get these eyebags for the update..."

The whole classroom turned to look when a green eyed boy, dark brownish hair and a small frame opened the huge door. The black suit as the uniform only made the absorbing eyes more vivid. For some reason this boy was always lethargic-looking every morning.

He was an out of season transfer student. He had become the hot topic of the school for a while. His name? Takahashi Misaki.

A boy from a normal family whose mother married a very wealthy man. The rags to riches story that was just a fairy tale to the children of real elite people was proven under their noses. That such a life story ever existed was already a very hot topic they could feast on.

They did treat the teen like he was an alien at first, but Takahashi Misaki was a charming and a humble guy who made everyone feel like they were welcome and eventually, they let the boy in their inner circle.

"Takahashi-kun! Ohayo!" Ayana greeted while flipping her fringes on the side of her small face.

"Ohayooo," Misaki answered back in a rather hoarse voice as he placed his bag on the side of his table. His eye bags also visible.

"OMG!" the hardcore fujoshi who didn't look like it gasped. "Your eyes! You look like a panda at a closer look!"

The two girls leaned closer at Misaki with a knowing smile.

"You also waited for the update last night, didn't you?" the girls chimed in unison. "And cried your brains out for poor Shou, neeeee?"

Sighing, Misaki nodded before taking his seat. "Yeah, I did. Shou is so stupid for taking it all. He should just run away don't you think?"

The conversation about the fan fiction was just starting to heat up. Another guy, tall and smart looking moved over to the group.

"You don't feel Shou's pain, you know?" the guy named Rui cut in. The girls and Misaki raised their gazes at him. "Shou can't go away because he can't. Or he has no confidence...anyway, his brother left him just like that! Of course he would be traumatized!"

Misaki looked away. "Then why don't someone help him?"

Ayana looked at the young man carefully and raised a brow. "Then tell the author in the reviews to send a knight in shining armor!"

"Oh yeah, 'Shousetsu-ka02' sent me a thank you message! How nice! But the author doesn't entertain questions regarding the fiction being written. All thank yous thank yous thank yous..." the blue-eyed girl named Hime blabbered.

Everyone grew hushed and went back to their own seats when the shrill ring of the first period bell interrupted their morning talk.

They all had blank faces as if they didn't had a lively conversation a while ago. At very young ages, those children now in the stage reaching for adulthood were trained to separate their leisure and their responsibilities. The leisurely talk about a fan fiction would be ending temporarily to focus on studying. Just like good kids, they waited for their sensei to come in.

A heavy creak of the door signalled the arrival of a man in his early thirties. Tall and seriously looking, he carried himself well and with dignity. That was why, despite his class being a little boring for these modern teenagers, no one could complain, because Miyagi Yo was a very determined man when it came to literature. He was the kind of man who looked like who could kill if anyone said a little bad about the subject.

"Ohayo brats..." he greeted a little lazily.

The classroom representative signalled the whole class to stand and take their bow at their sensei. A sign of respect.

Throwing his single notebook on the table at the center of the room, Miyagi looked at the stoic faces and turned his back.

"So everyone, remember I told you there would be an intern arriving? He's here with me now. I warn you ladies and gents, don't swoon at him in front of me or I'll give you Ds right away."

The students' curiosity hiked up. Seldom did this sensei told jokes so they became more eager to meet this intern.

"Suzuki Shou-san, please come in."

It was not a joke when the Literature teacher warned them not to "swoon" right away. When the man entered the room, his presence took over and everyone could only gape in awe at him. They knew this man wasn't an ordinary intern. Tall, soft looking silver hair strands that fell perfectly on every perfect side of his face. Lavender eyes that could absorb. They were all the traits of a man bestowed with so much blessings physically more than the rest by the higher beings. However, despite all of these, or maybe because of all of these, he was carrying a 'keep out' aura around him.

"Good day. Suzuki Shou, your Literature instructor for a month. Nice to meet you," he said in a crisp, voice with a slight nod.

The man eyed the students and was already memorizing their faces. In reality, him being an intern was nothing but a compilation of big fat lies. First, he wasn't just an intern. Second, he had all the bad intentions in the world why he was there, and third, he wasn't 'Suzuki Shou' but Usami Akihiko in real life.

Clapping his hand twice to gather the attention of the students, Miyagi tapped the man beside him on the shoulder.

"I'll leave the floor to you," he said before taking his leave.

There was a long silence that filled the room. The anticipation of how the intern would be was prevalent in the students' faces. Just like how two animals try to read the other if the other was a foe or a friend.

"I already introduced myself, so it's your turn," Usami Akihiko a.k.a. Suzuki-sensei started as he pushed the eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose. "Name and hobby will do."

One by one, the students started introducing themselves in an orderly manner. Some were stuttering, some were over confident and some were just plain shy.

"Noda Ayana. I love reading anything but lately I'm into fan fictions."

The man just nodded.

"Ohayo, sensei my name is Yamaguchi Hime. I love paintings and art."

At the boy sitting behind Yamaguchi Hime, Usami Akihiko focused more attention than he was giving everybody else. He was sitting on the edge of his table and the moment the green-eyed boy stood, he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"Takahashi Misaki," after that Misaki sat right away.

"And the hobby?" Usami asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing in particular..." the teen smiled nervously. _I really need to get more sleep...I feel like shit... _

The introductions continued but 'Suzuki Shou' wasn't listening anymore. His lavender eyes, the class not knowing it were focused on one single student in that classroom. Behind his hair and eyeglasses his eyes expertly memorized every physical feature he could see. Takahashi Misaki was just a plain green eyed boy, with nothing much of a striking characteristic. He had checked on the boy's grades and he was on the flunking side. His stupid smile when he introduced himself was annoying. And his huge green eyes were irritating. Most of all, Takahashi Misaki looked weak. The teen wouldn't be able to fight back.

_"So that's him huh?_" he sighed inside his mind._ "This'll be very easy...easier than swatting a fly."_

The intern smiled a little at the thought. An accidental fall on the stairs would be believable enough. Or perhaps, a stab on the back would suffice. Either way, Suzuki Shou, Usami Akihiko, a notorious hired killer only the elites know was there out on a job. To kill the rags to riches kid who in an instant gathered the fortune of the man his mother married.

The green eyed boy didn't know it, but there were distant relatives of the Kazuo family which his mother married into who were not in favor of it. And if the son of that opportunist of a woman would be gone, the distribution of wealth would surely be directed to greedy, and tainted hands.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Ayana squealed rather excitedly that called the entire attention of the class.

Usami AKihiko flashed his gorgeous fake smile that in an instant made everyone at ease. "Yes? Yamaguchi-san?"

Misaki looked awed by the new intern's ability to memorize names and faces at a very fast pace. The teen smiled, thinking about something.

"Uhm, Sensei, have you heard of 'Lies of Truth'?" the hardcore fujoshi asked blushing.

"Lies of Truth?" the fake intern repeated. "What's that?"

"You see sensei, yours and the lead character's name of that popular fanfiction is the same!"

"I see, but sorry. This sensei is currently busy with life matters that I couldn't read for leisure these past few days."

Most of the students became lively finally feeling that the new intern wouldn't be as tight as their regular literature teacher.

The hooted and giggled, trying to force the man to also check the talk of the youngsters fanfiction. To Usami it was just a waste of time to even think about it, but he knew it was better to humor these rich kids.

"But, since you guys think it's good, I might check it out. After all, this is a literature class. So, care to tell me what's the story about?"

* * *

_In the end we only talked about that fiction for the rest of the class_. Misaki thought to himself while gathering his books for the next class._ Not that it's bad...but he feels...wrong._

He stood with his eyes fixed at midnoon sky. Clear and calming. Totaly hiding the dangerous shadows that was lurking behind him.

"Well, it feels good if many people think that what I am writing is good..." he whispered softly. "Maybe I should make an update later?" he smiled to himself.

Misaki had only written what little he could remember from his childhood. About how his brother suddenly left when their family was already falling apart.

He was hoping, by writing, even with a very small chance, it could reach his brother, whom he lost contact nine years ago.

* * *

**Notes:** this fiction is probably going to be heavy. but i like those kind of themes. ^^

again AU! wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...hehehe

While I was writing a chapter for shadow singer, i suddenly thought... _"what if the character is _

_ an avid fanfiction writer and reader like us?_ thus...this idea is born.

** THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS! arigatou...**

***:・****(^∀^)・****:*:SHUUSETSU*:・****(^∀^)・****:*:**


	2. Unknowing

_**If a person who always lie tells you he is lying...is he telling the truth or is he lying?**_

* * *

**【【【 ****Unknowing】】】**

* * *

"Oi, Takahashi-kun! Hurry up!" Rui shouted from the door of their classroom.

"Coming!"

Misaki practically half jogged and flew his way to their biology class. Hugging two thick hardbound books, Misaki stopped on his tracks and looked back behind him.

"What's that?" the teen traced the empty hallways with his eyes. It was only the high, chadeliered ceilings, the red carpets that ran along the long and spacious hallway and the abracts paintings of people whose name Misaki couldn't even pronounce that he saw.

"Takahashi! I am leaving you if you keep stalling like this!"

Gasping a little from being at a loss, Misaki finally continued on his track throwing a final glance at his back. "Feels like I am being watched..."

Shaking his head a little to fend of the exagerated feels, Misaki forced to ignore what he just felt. "Oi, keep your imagination in check, me!"

The silence that enveloped the hallway was prevanlent after all the students from Misaki's class and other classes went to their respective next classes. Although Misaki thought it was just a product of his imagination, he wasn't wrong when he felt he was being watched. Because from afar, a pair of cold, beast-like lavender eyes were eyeing his every move. Like how a ferocious beast calculates how to corner its poor, unguarded prey.

A lopsided smile formed on Usami Akihiko's perfect lips. Inside his head were so many whirling ideas how to put an end to the rythm that pumps blood to the living system of his target.

_"I like it to be a little painful though..."_ Usami thought while starting to take his steps towards the opposite direction of the Literature faculty office.

"Ah...can't wait to finish this job..." he whined. He had literally searched the entire Northern Japan. Every town, every corner. The ugly part was aside from not knowing the one he was looking for, Takahiro was also a complete mystery. Sure they were partners but only the code names were known and personal informations were a secret. And the man died before he could even ask anything about the man.

The order for killing Takahashi Misaki, Kazuo Family's only heir was given a month to be accomplished. However, he got no other time to spare if the wanted to find his unrequited love's younger brother. With only a locket and a baby picture to boot.

Out of all the skilled, elite killers in the world of money and power and bloodshed, Usami Akihiko was the expert of making a bloody, merciless murder appear to be a plain accident or suicide.

Politicians, business tycoons, known people in other industries who died in accidents and suicides, most of them were Usami Akihiko's doings. And a certain young boy was about to have his nae included in the long list.

Whistling, Usami took a piece of folded paper out of his breast pocket. His sharp gaze memorizing all the words and time in it.

"Oh...Student no. 19 Takahashi Misaki is exempted with the Swimming Class tomorrow?" he raised a brow. "Reason; Thalassophobia...I see, fear of vast bodies of water huh?" He knitted his brows in glee. _"This would be very fun...how about I teach you how to swim Takahashi-kun?"_

As the Biology class was taking place, the open book on Misaki's table was actually his cover as he was writing a new chapter for his fiction. Pretending that he was taking notes of the teacher's lecture.

* * *

_Young Shou was peacefully sleeping on a raging rainy night. It was so rare for his family to go out of town because they weren't rich to begin with. Still he was happy they went as a whole family. Him, his brother, his father and mother._

_The young boy remembered himself falling asleep beside his cool, senior high school student brother._

_This brother of his was tall and kind and he loved little Shou. However for some reason, the brother had a very troubled face the entire trip even before they slept. Waking up in the middle of the night, the rain pouring down hard on the roof of a huge cottage they rented, Shou holding his stuffed teddy on one hand went out of the room to take a pee._

_His huge eyes darted towards the closed door after hearing a shout drowned by the rain. The boy hid behind a huge ceramic pot._

_"Otou-chan and Nii-chan...are they fighting...?" the boy asked the stuffed teddy that just stared silently at the boy._

_Shocked, the boy grimaced from the anguish he could hear from his older brother's voice._

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO OTOU-SAN?! YOU SAID YOU'D QUIT!"_

_"I wanted to! But-!"_

_It was not the darkness that was why fear and confusion clearly glinted in the boy's green eyes. It was the vague yet intense conversation of his father and brother that was scaring him._

_Shou flinched hearing a door open and shut so strong as if it would fall from its hinges._

_"Nii-chan!" Misaki called out. However, the older one just dashed out the raging rain not paying attention to the boy, as if he heard nothing._

_Uncertain of the situation, Shou chose to run after his brother without thinking. Despite Shou's young age, he had the feeling that if he wouldn't come follow his brother, he would never be seeing him again. Something was telling him it would be his last time to stop his beloved brother._

_"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" unable to see clearly because of the heavy drops of rain on his skin, Misaki still called out. His shor legs trying to run faster to reach his already far brother._

_His legs were sinking on the sand. His eyes couldn't make it out but Shou knew that he had reached the shore feeling the icy sea water reaching his ankles. His clothes drenched with rain and though he felt so scared running in the dark, he kept on going._

_"Don't go Nii-ch-"_

_Shou fell flat on his face. Tasting the salty water and the rough sand on his tongue, the boy sat whimpering._

_The brother turned to look at the small, quivering boy on the cold rain. He didn't like doing this to his brother but he needed to get away. Heaviness was visible with every step the older boy took closer to Shou._

_The vast sea looked black. It felt like a vast space of emtiness to Shou's young mind. It was difficult for Shou to fathom why the beautiful and sparkling clear waters just that afternoon turned into a raging beast. A picture of fear. A monster._

_Kneeling in front of Shou, the older boy cupped the younger one's dripping wet cheeks._

_"Nii-chan, don't fight with Otou-chan...it's bad..." he innocently begged._

_Not answering, the brother just pulled Shou into a tight and painful hug. It was almost to the point of the boy not being able to breath._

_"Shou..."_

_"You're weird Nii-chan," hugging back the brothr despite the pain, Shou buried his small face on his brother's shoulders. "It's scary here Nii-chan...let's go back?"_

_Misaki waited for an anwer. He waited for the smiling face that always looked at him with such affection. He waited despite his teeth chattering with the cold._

_A forceful push made the young one look confused at his brother who stood abruptly. Shou reached out, but the older boy took off. This time, faster, faster than what young Shou could run. And eventually, Shou was left alone walking before the black horizon. The boy screamed and screamed until he lost his voice. The boy screamed and shouted and shrieked untill he felt his lungs beg for air._

_No matter how loud he called out, the waves of the black water was devouring his plea. He cried, shouted and walked until the cold took over. In an instant, he knew he was alone._

_The huge angry waves looked like ugly hand trying to take a grab of Shou into an endless abyss. The hiss of the wind like snake filled Shou's ears. No matter where he look, it was just darkness above, below, everywhere. It was as if the ground and sea and the sky had combined into one sphere of despair._

_He watched the coming waves with eyes wide. The picture of darkness searing, etching, searing its form into the youngter's brain and soul._

_When Shou woke up, it was only the distraught face of his mother with deep, bloody red lipsticks on his side. His father and brother had gone missing._

* * *

"-shi! TAKAHASHI!"

As if snapped out of a trance, Misaki out of reflex stood from his seat, knocking off his books on the tiled marble floor.

"Takahashi-san, I'd appreciate you not staring into space during my class," the old-looking man grumbled. His round spectacles made him resemble more of a fat pig.

"Gomenasai..." Misaki mumbled, giving a bow.

The stout man turned his heels towards the white board. "Hmft...no matter how you dress a monkey, it's still a monkey."

Ignoring the snide remark of the teacher, Misaki bended to pick up his fallen books before quietly sittiing back on his cushioned seat.

"Don't mind fatty, Takahashi..." Rui whispered who had his table behind Misaki.

After smiling appreciatively at the guy, Misaki looked at the whiteboard trying to focus his attention to the equations on the board, velocity, speed of light and such. The more he stared into it, the white turns into a raging sea and Misaki felt something on his skin crawl. It was enough to instill tension in Misaki's chest that he silently gasped on his seat.

_"Can't still get over the fear of vast waters...it's been nine years already. Why can't I move on?"_ the teen mumbled to himself, his fists in a tight ball under his table.

* * *

Girls in blazers and checkered skirts and boys in dar suits filled the main entrance of the castle-inspired building of the school.

Cars came and went picking up the young masters and ladies of wealthy families. The afternoon sun showering the huge clock tower which read four in the afternoon.

Rui and Misaki together with Him and Ayana walked towards the front of the building. It was only Misaki who wasn't caryying his bag yet.

"Still going to your precious flowers?" Ayana asked with a grin. Her short hair and small face looked cute though she was giving a boyish feel.

"Yeah, I need to cut off some stems and give them more fertilizer," Misaki answered brushing the strands of hair in front of his eyes away.

Blue eyes shimmered at Misaki. Hime clasped her hands while staring at the green eyed boy. "I didn't know a guy would love tending to plant..."

Misaki smiled. "It feels good when they grow pretty. It's like raising a child."

"What's this?" Rui pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "You sound like an old geezer, Takahashi."

Misaki just walked his group of friends and waited till everyone had hopped in into their own cars. Out of the student body of Higashi Academy, it was only Takahashi Misaki that commutes.

It was only about a year after his mother had married Kazuo Hirose, a hotel and business tycoon. Misaki couldn't still get used to being the sole "heir" of this man. No, Misaki thought he'd never get used to it. Despite that, Misaki could only be grateful that the man was a kind person. The man accepted him right away as a son. Probably because no matter how much the rich man wanted to have a child of his own, he was impotent.

Sometimes, Misaki thought that man was too kind. Almost too good to be true.

After putting on the gardening gloves, with a pale and bucket on both hands, Misaki sat before the daisies he was growing.

"How are you? Been good?" he asked, touching the yellow petals ever so gently. "You'll see. I'll make you all fat!"

The teen smiled a little mischievously as he darted his eyes at the slimy, wriggling, pinkish worms inside the glass container he had brought. There was not much of students interested in the gardening club, so Misaki took the initiative to continue the club after hearing there were still plants alive on the flower bed.

Just when Misaki was about to open the jar of worms, he thought he saw something floathing before him. But it was already gone before he could take a closer look.

Misaki continued with his craft when he finally noticed that he also got something on the rolled dark sleeves of his suit. He lifted his arm to his face.

"What's this? Grayish and powdery..." he sniffed it. "It can't be..."

The teen abruptly stood from where he was sitting and looked up at the spiralling staircase of the fire exit of the building facing his small garden.

"Oi! Don't you know that smoking in school is prohibited!?" Misaki shouted at the seemingly empty view. "I'll chop your head off to the disciplinary room! The flowers are getting covered with your cigarette ashes!"

Glaring, the boy almost fell on his back when the culprit showed his mug. The cigarette, halfway burned still in between his lips.

Unbelieving, Misaki had to squint to make sure. "Suzuki-sensei..."

"What? Did I hear correctly? Chop my head off?" the man muttered. The new intern was just on the second floor, glaring his eyes at Misaki.

"So-sorry..." Misaki stuttered. But after a few moment of being flustered, the teen looked back at the sensei with a frown. "Sensei, even if you're a teacher, the 'no smoking' policy also applies to you."

"I do whatever pleases me. Fuck off."

A complete surprise took over Misaki's face. The intern that looked so cool and calm and respectful just that morning and yet, the same teacher was telling him to 'fuck off'?

Misaki watched the man take a deep drag of the cigarette. The white smoke disappearing in an instant and the burned part flying was showering his daisies below.

"What? Got something to say?" Usami sneered. He was really not the kind to be friendly with kids, not to mention his targets. Golden rule was never be involved with the person he was about to kill.

Lavender eyes watched the teen ran away like scurrying squirrel out of sight.

"How pathetic, makes me want to swat him dead even more."

He continued his bliss in killing his lungs when he almost choked from his own smoke. The fire exit sliding doors blasted open, revealing a huffing and sweaty teenager glaring at him.

"Sensei..." Misaki started with an obviously fake respectful smile, with his veins popping inside his head. "Has nobody ever told you that smoking is bad for your health?"

Usami just smirked. As if he was trying to piss the teen even more, he savoured his cigarette more slowly.

_What the hell is up with this sensei...?_ He watched the remains of the cigarette be blown away by the sudden wind. If the man wasn't acting a complete jerk, Misaki would have been awed at the way the silver locks of the man softly fluttered with the breeze.

The younger male sighed and fished something out of his pocket. Without second thoughts, Misaki grabbed the older man's hand.

It took grave efforts for Usami to stop his hand from turning into a human blade that could easily cut through Misaki's neck, hitting the delicate vertabrae in a flash. In the man's line of work and living, his body had developed a defensive reflex. A second late and the boy would have been lying on the floor with his head dislocated.

It would go so fine as the job goes, but his job was to make Takahashi Misaki's untimely death appear like an accident or suicide. Not an outright murder to stop nosy police from sticking their noses further.

When the teen removed his hand from Usami, the older man looked at his palm with a raised brow.

"Sensei, I saw in a health magazine that you can fight cigarette addiction by sucking on candies instead..." Misaki turned his back and started walking away. At the door, he stopped and looked at expressionless Suzuki-sensei. "Stop smoking sensei. You'll die early."

Usami Akihiko looked at the figure growing smaller until he could no longer see his target.

_"Too bad you'll go first before I do kid..."_

The cigarette was no more and the man had a sudden urge to look at the candy wrapped in pink glossy plastic.

His long, blood stained fingers moved to unwrap the candy. He almost laughed at the white bunny head the appeared. Tossing it inside his mouth, he bega sucking it hard. Milk flavor.

"What the hell this is for preschoolers..." he muttered while roaming his eyes at the brick walls of the nearby library. He could only think how nostalgic the candy tasted.

Once the candy completey disolved in his mouth, he left the fire exit on the second floor. He walked in the silent school grounds. Huge trees and bushes shaped into huge balls of greens were scattered everywhere. White statues of nude men and women and the reddish brick walls of the old institute were neatly placed for an expectacular view. Every part of the academy was screaming wealthy.

When he finally reached his destination, Usami gazed at the waters of the huge open pools of the school. The setting sun's rays clearly reflecting on its still waters. He scraped his left foot on the surface underneath his polished, black shoes.

"As I thought, it's really very easy."

The plan for Takahashi Misaki's death was already laid out in his head.

He could already picture in his mind a floating dead body on that very same pool. He suddenly flinched when the bunny candy suddenly flashed before his eyes.

"Damn I shouldn't have eaten than candy..."

* * *

**Notes:**

FYI-thalassophobia - is a fear for large bodies of water such as seas, oceans...

THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME READING AND KIND WORDS!

-SHUUSETSU


	3. Locket

konnichi wa! my golden week isn't as golden as i was expecting it to be. i failed to meet up with my girl pals...grah...anyway...muahahah...i finished 1 to 4 season of _queer as folk_ (BrianXJustin) and i only need the last one and i am done!(^ . −)＝***

* * *

******††††Locket†††******

* * *

A humble person at heart and the fact that Misaki would never be able to get used to being fetched to and from school with a black, limousine with money plastered to it subjectively, he insisted he would commute. He talked it out with his mother and his new father. Of course they didn't approve of it. But after so many discussions and arguments, Misaki finally got what he wanted.

That was why Misaki was left dumbfounded when one of the Kazuo Chauffers stopped him on his tracks to the train station and bowed deeply before him.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked with a shocked face.

Wearing a black Tuxedo and eyeglasses, the chauffer looked to be about in his early twenties. For his job, the masters of Kazuo family was his priority though these very masters couldn't even remember their names without their butlers.

"Master Kazuo is calling for you, Takahashi-sama."

Misaki looked at the chauffer with green, scrutinizing eyes and then at the black, expensive vehicle near them. Since it takes a long walk from school to the main road, the area of the exclusive school could somehow be called exclusive and secluded. Otherwise, ordinary people would be left gaping at the expensive cars running all around in one spot with students that looked like artists and models acting childish and spoiled.

"Inori-san, I have one request. Is that alright?"

The older man looked stiff for a moment. He was caught off guard hearing the Kazuo Heir actually calling him by his name. That was a first in a very long time.

"Inori-san?" Misaki called once more when he noticed the man as if he turned into a different world.

"Ah...yes of course. Anything you wish Young Master..."

Misaki started walking towards the car and with a slight pause, he smiled at the chauffer.

"I will go with you if you promise to stop calling me 'Takahashi-sama' and 'Young Master'."

The chauffer ran after Misaki. "But, Young M-"

"Ah then you can go alone on your own," Misaki frowned, obviously it was fake.

The man sighed and pulled open the door for Misaki. Smiling, the first time in a long while too for him, Inori bowed.

"Okay...uhmm..."

"Misaki," the teen replied getting in the car. "It's fine with me being called by my first name. After all you're the Chauffer assigned to me right?"

Misaki didn't know it yet, but his simple acknowledgement of this man's being and presence would drastically serve him a good load of things in the future.

The ride in the posh car was always new to Misaki. First and foremost was the unnessesary lenght of the car. The unnessesary rows of bottles of expensive wines too. The TV, the small compartments under the seats. He might as well live in there!

Misaki lazily pulled out his notepad and read the latest chapter of his fiction he had written during his Biology Class. The class he quite hated because of the filthy mouthed teacher.

The sound of a paper being turned filled Misaki's ears. This was one of the moments that Misaki could feel that he really was a writer being able to manipulate his own world he had created using his fingers and sheer memory and imagination. Sometimes, even for the teen, he couldn't even tell whether what he was writing was his story by his imagination or a reality or a product of both with a little bit of frabrication. There was one thing he was sure though, Shou being left alone and that part where his father and brother fought was real.

He was having a hard time though where to put the part where his father mentioned something about a 'chip'.

A couple of minutes passed after Misaki had been thinking about his fiction when he noticed his writings.

"Eh...I accidentally wrote my name instead of 'Shou' in most parts," Misaki grinned. "I need to edit this once I get home..."

"Inori-san..." Misaki began with his eyes looking out the passing trees. The sun was about to settle and the darknenning sky felt a little gloom. "If I am not mistaken, Uncle Kazuo and my Mom are in a cruise right now...then why..." he trailed off unsure how to ask his question.

Not removing his gaze from the road, Inori stole a glance from the rear view mirror to look at his young master.

"That is true...Yo-ah...Misaki..." the young chauffer felt weird calling the young master of the family he was serving by first name basis. It didn't sound right somehow. "But a sudden business came up that the Master couldn't let down so he insisted Madam to continue the trip without him."

Misaki's jaw dropped for a minute, pondering what his new father, 'Uncle Kazuo' as what he calls him, was about to discuss to him. He wouldn't say that they were particularly close though the man was indeed kind.

"So my Mother is out on a cruise supposed to be for the two of them and Uncle is here? I bet Mom is frustrated."

The moment Misaki stepped out of the car, the sky was already pitch black. Probably would rain in a couple of hours for there were no signs of the constellations Misaki tend to watch at night. Leaving his bag inside, he stepped on the marble steps of the Kazuo Building. An empire of countless business in and out of Japan. Misaki couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

Everyone, from the receptionists to the maintenance personnels always have the same facial expression; blank. As if they were robots that did their routines perfectly and they didn't have a life at all.

The teen walked slowly, absorbing everything he could see. After all, after a year of becoming one of the elites, it would be his first time stepping inside the empire his new father created. Sparkly, glittery, classy. From the corners up to the top, everything was plain money. Misaki felt like he was inside a tombstone. Cold and emotionless.

When he reached the top floor, a woman in black led Misaki to what he could tell was the King's den. It was scary the way the silence was deafening and only the woman's shoes clicking againts the tiled, patterned floors Misaki's reminder that he was still alive. Because somehow...in the very deepest part of Misaki's mind, everything felt dead.

"President Kazuo is waiting for you in here. It's an honor to meet the future leader of Kazuo," the women suddenly muttererd when they reached frosted glass doors.

Misaki felt goosebumps. He couldn't see himself as how the woman was telling him.

"Ah..." Misaki smiled, somehow the teen felt stupid when the woman did not. "Thank you..."

_What? Aren't they allowed to smile back or something? They're so serious...if this continues...I will really feel that they're cyborgs..._

When he pushed open the doors though, the emotionless feeling faded in an instant and was replaced by a feeing of warmth and comfort. The Kazuo Group of Company President was standing in front of the door, smiling so accomodatingly at Misaki. As if the sight of the teen was already the pleasure of his life.

"Uwah-Misaki, I'm glad you came!"

The Kazuo President, tall, dark and handsome and in his late thirties, Misaki couldn't help but think sometimes what the man found in his mother. His mom was not the type to be called sexy or beautiful in the first place. She was a rather normal woman, that transformed into a money clad person after marrying the man.

"Good evening Uncle...I heard you are calling for me so...here I am."

"Come...come...sit over there!" the man whose deep, brown eyes were obviously intellectual looked as if he had gone back to his youthful days. All happy and jumpy at the sight of Misaki walking towards the posh black sofas in the middle of the huge room. It looked like a five star suite in an exclusive hotel.

The man poured both of them teas and after everything was settled, he sat on the seat before Misaki. For a long while, all the Kazuo President was stare at Misaki. It made the teen a little...onguard.

"Hmmm...then Uncle what is it you have to talk to me?" Misaki started sounding casually as he lifted his cup to his lips. "I thought you and Mom were supposed to be on a trip..."

"Ah that?" the man sighed and looked suddenly sad. "I regret not being able to be with her but you know...a busy man like me, I can't help but to make sacrifices."

"Hmmm..." Misaki just nodded, stealing a glance at the man once in a while.

"So you may be asking why I called you right?" crossing his long legs, he placed his cup down which sent a faint clinking sound in the entire room.

Misaki looked at the man and smiled awkwardly. "Ah...yes? I just...did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong?!" the man exclaimed. "Of course not! You're such a nice kid how could you say that? Well...I am just wondering if you would like to come to the opening of another one of our hospital branches in Yokohama."

Misaki for a fleeting second furrowed his brows. If that was all there was, couldn't the man just give him a call? Why take the time to meet him knowing that as the man said, he was a 'busy man'.

"It's okay with me..." Misaki answered. Though he didn't like going, it became a part of being in that family. Opening of hotels, hospitals, schools, shopping malls, and the list doesn't just end there. However, normally, he gets the invitation through mail or through his mother. If Misaki was not forgetting a thing, this has got to be the first time being invited personally by his step father.

The teen unconsciously rolled his leaves a little up on his elbows for no reason. And the man right away looked at the teen's wrist. Concern painted all over his face, the man stood abruptly and almost ran the short distance between him and the brunette.

"U-uncle?"

Shocked and dumbfounded, Misaki was left motionless when the man had grabbed his wrist. The man just stared at it for a long while before eyeing Misaki with eyes that to Misaki, looked somehow scary.

"Did you hurt yourself?" the Kazuo President asked, looking at Misaki's wrist and then at the teen's wide eyes.

"Ha?"

"Where did you get this scar?"

Due to his surprise, Misaki took a while to register what was really going on. And so he looked at his wrist as well still in his uncle's grasp and frowned while thinking of his childhood.

"Ah...this scar?" Misaki chuckled. "I got it when I was little...I can't remember though how...it was my clumsiness..."

It was true that Misaki got that slit-like scar on his wrist. Maybe when he was seven? But he was having a fever that time so everything was a blur. The next thing he knew, he had a band aid on his wrist. His real father told him due to his fever rising, he suffered convulsion and knocked a vase and in the process cut himself. That was the explanation Misaki accepted without a doubt.

"I see...I thought...you had an accident or something," Kazuo smiled in relief and let go of the slim wrist. He laughed at his own rushed actions. "I'm glad...sorry I was annoying, right?"

"It's okay!" Misaki grinned, massaging his wrist since the grip was a little too tight. "But Uncle...why are you so riled up...it was as if..."

"I am overly worried?" Kazuo turned his head at Misaki, his clean cut black hair shone with the round bulb above his head. "Of course...you're my son now and I am not proud to admit it but to get to this spot, I have made a lot of enemies...so promise me Misaki. If ever there is something out of the ordinary you have to tell me."

Misaki sighed and took a sip once more. "I am going to be fine Uncle. But thanks to your concern!"

"Ah! I can't feel relaxed at all! Why do you have to decline the body guards I am assigning to you!?"

The teen smiled genuinely. "Please...I told you I don't like being surrounded by people that looked like the 'Men in Black'! Not my thing!"

Kazuo laughed heartily and patted Misaki on the head. "Well...I am glad everything seemed to be fine on your side. Give me a call once in a while...your uncle is getting lonely you know...Your mom is having a blast right now and I don't want to interrupt her."

Misaki stood from his seat and bowed. "I will Uncle Kazuo. Thank you for the tea."

Misaki left the office with his step father waiving is hand in the air like a kid would when his playmate would be about to go home. The teen insisted he could go on his own without the woman's help and so he walked the silent hallways alone.

He raised his hand to his face and looked at the horizontal scar on his wrist. Now that Misaki was alone and had the time to think, from his seat to his uncle's seat earlier, it was somehow impossible to see that small scar. It was as if his Uncle was actually expecting and anticipating it.

"That's stupid..." rolling his sleeves down once more, Misaki entered the elevator and hummed to himself. Dismissing the over reaction of the Kazuo President on his scar and went to his waiting chauffer.

* * *

"Ah mou...I hate dipping myself in a water full of guys!" Ayana whined as she wrapped a white towel around her rather slim waist for her age.

Rui who was sitting on the floor with his hand busy rubbing sun block all over his arms sneered. "What? Do you think you'd get pregnant?"

Feeling scandalized, the boyish Ayana kicked the guy on the leg and busied herself on putting on her swimming cap. "Stop talking like a huge pervert Rui. You're disgusting."

As if the longhaired girl, blushing at even the thought of revealing her body to the public, the hardcore fangirl Hime sighed. She looked around her and gazed at their other classmates telling one another how much they have lost or gained weight the past weeks.

"I wonder where Takahashi-kun went?" Hime mumbled.

The two, Rui and Ayana looked at each other and also roamed their eyes around the long-course pool reserved only for that class for the day. Girls in one-piece, dark swim suit and guys in dark swim trunks filled their line of visions as they searched for the only brunette in that class.

"If I wasn't hearing incorrectly, Takahashi mentioned about getting a medical pass in the infirmary," Rui mumbled as he started standing up and stretching.

"Pass?" Hime repeated. "What for?"

"Takahashi said he's not allowed to swim so he has to get a pass from the infirmary that the swimming instructor has to sign."

Frowning, Ayana put on her swimming goggles. "What a pain."

"Well that is needed," Rui continued. "Otherwise he would be marked as someone ditching class."

All heads turned to a huge man in red swimming trunks when they heard a sharp whistle. Girls mostly find their instructor's body a little disgusting. He was built like an obsessed body builder and the way his muscles buldged on certain areas was unpleasant to the eyes. The guys didn't pay much attention to it though.

"Good morning! It's nice to see everyone of you all excited for this session!" the swimming instructor, Ginoza greeted with all enthusiasm. Though there was not a single 'excited' face, he pretended there was and continued his job. He knew very well that these students probably had their own swimming instructors at home and what they were doing was just for formality.

"I'd like you to do some stretching first! The things you've learned the first time. I don't want you getting cramps out there!" Ginoza placed his whistle back in his lips. "Begin!" the whole area was filled with the shrill whistle and everybody began to move and stretch alone, with partners or by groups.

Hime was about to go to her group for the stretching when she turned her head back to the closed gate of the swimming area.

"Ne...Ayana, Rui...has anybody told Takahashi-kun that the swimming session changed its venue?"

"Hmm?" Ayana knitted her brows. "Oh my...we always use the covered pools right? And within the last minute it was announced that we'd use the pools outside right after he went out to get his pass..."

"What to do? I don't have my phone with me...?" Hime muttered.

Rui grinned and smacked the two young ladies on their backs lightly. "Ah don't worry about him. I'm sure he'd found out about it anyway."

* * *

Misaki politely closed the door of the infirmary and started walking his way to the covered pool. It was located at the top most floor of the recently built building of the school. There were about ten covered pools and five pools in total scattered around the whole campus and Misaki was headed to Swimming Area 3. Their usual place for their sessions.

The teen could hear some giggles and laughter from the nearest locker room. There was another swimming class and probably they were getting ready for their own sessions.

Misaki felt like blushing at the sight of girls in their robes ready to walk their way to their assigned swimming area. And then his steps, for no reason slowed down.

"Uwah! Suzuki-sensei...you're a literature teacher...what are you doing here near the girl's changing area?" one of the girls with her nails painted red asked sweetly.

Feeling uneasy for some reason, Misaki observed them trying to act as a meer passer by.

Suzuki-sensei, the silver haired man who had cold lavender eyes was talking with the girls of some class and was even smiling. But to Misaki, that smile felt empty.

A couple of feet away, Misaki could hear the conversation going on clearer. The teen had suddenly clutched the piece of paper as his pass from the infirmary rather tightly. It became crumpled.

"Sensei...why don't you help me put on some oil on my back?"

"I'd love to..." the teacher answered. Much to the girl's surprise and to Misaki's horror, the tall man leaned closer to the girl and talked with his mouth way too close to the girl's ear. "However, maybe some other time. I don't want being called a pervert you know?"

The girls burst into laughter, feeling so close with the literature intern that they started touching the man on his arms.

"Why put oil instead of sun block?" another girl asked.

"Well...that's sexier than putting a sun block!"

Walking silently as if he was trying to make himself invisible, Misaki darted his gaze at the tall man surrounded by girls. And the moment he did so, the intern looked at him. The look was somehow...unexplainable.

Misaki bowed a little considering that a teacher had seen him pass by. He couldn't act like nothing happened otherwise it would be disrespectful on his part.

"Hmmm...perfect timing..." Usami Akihiko grinned to himself. He purposely bumped his elbow lightly to the girl's chest beside him. It made surprised, flirty girl lose her grip to the bottle of oil in her hand. It rolled on the floor, the cap fell off too and before their eyes, its contents created a slippery pool of clear liquid on the floor.

"Ah...sensei...look what you've done!" the flirt whined, obviously loving every second of her time flirting with the handsome man.

"What did I do?" Usami replied innocently.

The tall man with his hand inside his coat watched Misaki stare at the pool of oil on the floor. Usami, a.k.a. Suzuki sensei smiled to himself seeing that everything was falling according to plan.

Considering the number of girls surrounding Usami occupying a great deal of space in the hallway, Usami figured that his target was the kind who'd rather walk on the liquid than tell the girls to move aside.

The pool of oil though not huge had scattered itself on the floor and the teen couldn't just leap on it. It would look so childish so, he like a man, just walked like nothing happened. Takahashi Misaki, despite being careful still got his shoes smeared with baby oil.

"Excuse me," Usami called out to Misaki. "You see a teacher on the hallway and you won't greet?"

Frowning Misaki almost glared at the man. He still had a little grudge for the smoking incident the other day. And he did bow when he noticed him there. Now he wanted him to greet? Like hell he would.

"Good morning...Suzuki-sensei..." Misaki greeted the teacher in the end.

However, the teacher turned his back and faced the girls, totally ignoring and forgetting Misaki's presence. Annoyed, Misaki stomped his way far from the intern. It was irritating as if the man was bullying him.

* * *

When Misaki pushed open the sliding doors of the covered court where the Swimming Area 3 was, he was welcomed by a strong scent of detergent and chlorine.

"Where are they?" Misaki asked aloud.

The whole area was empty and by the looks of it, a maintainance and clean up had been done. For a sensible student, Misaki should have stepped away and looked for his missing class. However, Misaki stepped in and darted his gaze at the still, artificially blue waters before him.

"They could have at least told me that we changed places..." he mumbled.

Eyeing the bleachers and the wet floors, Misaki forced himself to look and move closer to the pool.

If there was one thing Misaki couldn't accept, it was his inability to break free from the phobia. Like any other teenager, he wanted to learn to swim and feel once again the pressure and pleasure of water around him. The way he was now, he could even feel his knees starting to shake just thinking about taking a dip into it.

"What do you do to stop the phobia?" Misaki asked himself. "If only it was just some kind of virus that could be deleted..."

Gulping and sweating suddenly for nothing, Misaki took a step forward at the edge of the pool. Being alone in that place intensified the want inside the teen to test himself. It was a great opportunity for testing whether his fear had faded even in the slightest.

"What the heck...I think I am hyperventilating..."

The sudden want to be away from the huge pool prevailed. Somehow to Misaki's still fear stricken mind from childhood, the pool started taking a shape of a dark hand trying to take a hold of him.

And so, Misaki turned abruptly to walk away, only to loose his footing on the wet floor. It didn't help that the soles of his shoes still had the remnants of the oil earlier. When he tried to gain his balance using his other foot, he just helped himself fall into the pool he feared so much.

"This...this isn't happening..."

Fear taking its toll, Misaki could only stare at the open doors. He wanted to scream but before he could do it, he was already in the mercy of the waters. The salty, chemically treated water made its way into his mouth, blocking his airway.

"Some-" Misaki tried to stay afloat, his hands flailing in the air. The memories of his childhood and his present had collided into one, and the poor teen went into a mental panic.

Off he went deeper...deeper...and deeper into the bottom of his fear.

* * *

"Job done..."

Usami Akihiko was standing on the hallway, pretending he was looking at the announcements plastered on the board. In reality he was visualizing the face of fear and slow death on Misaki. The girls had left him finally not long after Takahashi Misaki disappeared from their sights.

Everything was just as planned. Takahashi being left alone because of his pass, the other class with a flirt who loved using baby oils to look sexier in the pools, the maintainance of the Swimming Area 3. He had done his homework very well and reading to the teen's mind, Usami had predicted that Misaki would try to do a 'test of fear' since he was alone in a deserted pool.

Give or take, there would be a huge commotion within a matter of ten minutes.

"Suzuki-sensei..." a sweet voice called out.

Usami turned his head at the voice and mentally frowned. I just paid a little attention to her and now she wouldn't leave me alone?

"What?" Usami purposely acted cold. The flirt's purpose was already served. He doesn't need her anymore.

The girl, now in her swimming robes smiled sweetly at the older man. She totally didn't realize the cold treatment or if she did feel it, she was ignoring it.

"Someone had dropped something..."

Usami gritted his teeth. "Tsk. Then go and bring it to the lost and found."

Rubbing the side of her elbow, the girl exaggeratedly looked worried. "But sensei, you seem to know him so I thought it's better to let you give it back to him."

"Huh?"

"You know the guy just a little while ago with dark brown hair and green eyes. You even scolded him for not greeting you."

Sighing, Usami wanted to strangle the girl before him. It took grave efforts to maintain his cool. If anything he hated those clingy and stupid types.

The girl pulled something out of the pocket of her robe and dangled it before Usami's cold, lavender eyes.

"I think this locket belongs to the guy earlier sensei..."

Usami could feel the orbs of his eyes dilating at the sight of that locket. Why he had something that looked exactly like it in his pocket. Except that the one he has still had the dried remains of blood on it.

By reflex, his long fingers snatched the locket away from the girl's grasp and opened it. It was as if he suddenly wanted to puke and he obviously lost all his color.

"Sensei? What's the matter?'

Usami stared hard at the picture inside the locket. Black hair, blue eyes, young and carefree smiling while carrying a smiling infant in his arms...

"Takahiro..."

_"That's my brother and I...please look for him..."_  
_"Are you kidding me? This is practically a picture of an infant!"_  
_"Tell him I'm sorry..."_

_"You're next job is to assassinate the Kazuo Heir, Takahashi Misaki."_

"Don't tell me...Takahiro's brother..." Usami's unconsciously had closed his fingers tightly. His fingers digging in his flesh. "...Takahashi Misaki?"

* * *

His hands above his head, the only thing he could grasp was nothing but air. He cried out of fear and pain but his tears were nothing but just droplets compared to the vast water that was devouring him.

"Help! Help..." he coughed. But more water came in.

"Nii-cha...help..."

Losing his will to fight or the fight was the thing he was losing, Misaki didn't know any more. The cold water against his skin was fear itself. All around him was the dread of his past and the present that was nothing but death.

_It hurts to breath..._

More gasping from Misaki for dear life, but it didn't ease an ounce of crawling fear and despair around him.

* * *

It has been so long since Usami Akihiko felt that crushing feeling inside him. He didn't have time to think. Or it was more likely that his brains refused to think.

With a heart constricting with different emotions the cold, blooded killer forgot he still had, Usami turned his gaze at the stairs to the Swimming Area 3.

Takahiro in his dying moments failed to relay his young brother's name.

And Usami Akihiko after nine years finally, finally realized it. Only that the boy named Takahahsi Misaki, the one Usami was looking for probably was gasping for his last breath.

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

**Thank you for your time! **

**-shuusetsu:*:・****(0∀0)・****:*:**


End file.
